


Movie Night Chapter 1

by TRoycewood



Series: Movie Night [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRoycewood/pseuds/TRoycewood
Summary: Sonic and Tails host a movie night, but Shadow is the only one who accepted the invite. Shadow has feelings for Tails despite Tails dating Sonic. Sonic worries about drama, but welcomes Shadow in anyway.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Movie Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sonic





	Movie Night Chapter 1

Movie Night Chapter 1

Sonic stood in the middle of his living room, tapping his foot expectantly. Tails was on the couch, watching him. Sonic’s phone buzzed and in the blink of an eye, he picked it up from the coffee table, unlocked it, and read the message displayed.  
Sonic tossed the phone to the couch with a disappointed sigh, “Awww! Silver can’t make it either!”  
Tails got up and wrapped his arms around sonic in a loving hug, “I’m sorry. Shadow might still come, though.” Tails got up on his toes and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek.  
“He’s not still mad at me is he? Last time I saw him he was super standoffish. Even more so than usual.” Sonic hugged Tails back and sat down on the couch, tails hanging off him as he went.  
Almost on cue, Tails’s phone buzzes with a text from Shadow. “Yeah. On way.”  
“See?” Tails said, excitement lighting up his face. “Told you he’d be coming!”  
Sonic crossed his arms, thinking how awkward it would be with just the three of them he didn’t want Shadow to feel like a third wheel. He turned to Tails. Seeing his face lit up with excitement eased Sonic’s anxiety. He even cracked a smile. “Okay, Little Buddy, let’s make some popcorn!”  
Tails blushed awkwardly. Being called “Little Buddy” made tails feel more like a little brother instead of a boyfriend. He sighed silently to himself and went off to pop some popcorn.  
While Tails waited in front of the microwave, Sonic came behind and wrapped his arms around him, kissing Tails on the cheek. Tails jumped, then turned his face towards Sonic with an embarrassed giggle. “Hey, cutie,” Tails said, sliding a hand up Sonic’s leg.  
“Woah! Not before we have guests over, haha.” Sonic replied, petting Tails before getting a soda from the fridge.  
Tails looked down in frustration, a mild hard on already forming. He sighs, takes the popcorn out of the microwave, and puts it in a bowl. Tails tried to remember the last time him and Sonic had sex… at least a week. Probably more. Tails swallowed another sigh and sat next to Sonic, bowl of popcorn hiding his bulge in shame.

~ ~ ~

Shadow had rushed over as soon as he got the invite. He got to Sonic’s place 25 minutes before the scheduled time and waited on his motorcycle, listening to music to pass the time. He looked around for any other cars he recognized but saw none.  
“Hmph…” once it was time to show up, Shadow got off and slowly walked to Sonic’s door, hoping someone else would show up so it wasn’t just him. He silently curses himself when he knocks on the door alone. Did Sonic know about Shadow’s crush on his boyfriend? Did Tails? He probably wouldn’t have been invited if they did know, so he “Hmph”-ed his anxiety away right as Sonic opened the door.  
“Hey…” Sonic said, feeling awkward. He stepped aside to let Shadow in. Shadow nodded solumbly then stepped inside. Tails sat on the couch looking for a movie to watch.  
Sonic pulled Shadow aside and shut the door, “We’re not gonna get into shit today, are we?”  
“Silence, faker. I’m here for Tails, not you.” Was what Shadow wanted to say. What he actually said was “Nope.”  
“Hey, Shadow!” Tails said, waving at Shadow with enthusiasm. “Glad you could make it!”  
Shadow felt a blush coming on but willed himself not to. He gave a slight smirk and waved back.  
Sonic grabbed the remote from tails, and sat to his right. “So whatcha in the mood for?”  
Shadow sat to Tails’s left, on the far end of the couch. “Something horror,” he said, leaning against the arm of the couch. He wanted to give Tails plenty of space.  
Tails perked up, “Ooh, that sounds fun!” He said, clapping his hands together excitedly.  
“Heh, you sure you can handle it, buddy?” Sonic said, playfully nudging Tails’s shoulder. “How about this?” He started playing an animated adventure movie.  
“Heh… I-I guess… It is one of my favorites.” But we've watched it a dozen times… Tails gave Sonic a polite but pained smile. He turned to Shadow, hoping they weren’t judging him.  
Shadow rolled his eyes then turned to Tails, giving him an apologetic shrug on Sonic’s behalf. “Okay.”  
During the movie, Sonic sat back and fiddled on his phone. He was hoping for more people so he wasn’t too engaged with a movie he’s seen several times. Tails Enjoyed the movie, but felt regret at not being able to watch something Shadow was into. He turned over to Shadow and lit up a little when they were smiling. Shadow glanced over to Tails, and smiled brighter, blushing softly. He scooted ever so slightly closer to Tails.  
“Are you enjoying the movie, Shadow?” Tails said, a wide grin on his face.  
“Sure. It’s…” Cute. Adorable. Makes me think of you. “Charming.” Then Shadow chuckled to himself and went back to watching the movie.

Soon enough, the credits rolled, and the sequel autoplayed. Sonic still had the remote, but was drifting off to sleep and didn’t notice, much to the annoyance of the other two. Shadow was about an inch away from Tails, now, silently arguing with himself on how to make a move on Tails.  
Tails noticed how close Shadow had gotten. He didn’t mind it. There was something about Shadow that comforted him...wait… Tails sniffed the air. Is Shadow wearing cologne?  
“You, okay, Shadow?” Tails said, a growing blush on his cheeks.  
Shadow smirked, not turning away from the movie, “I’m just fine. Sonic’s asleep.” Shadow fought the urge to wrap an arm around Tails.  
“Oh?” Tails turned to see Sonic out cold on the couch, softly snoring. “I’ll pick another movie then.” He reached over to grab the remote, but Shadow finally built up the nerve to wrap an arm sound Tails to stop them. “Leave it.” Shadow said, voice low.  
“Huh? But… ahh~” As tails tried to speak, Shadow’s hand gently trailed down Tails’s arm until it reached his hand. Shadow interlocked his fingers with Tails’s, Tails happily did the same. “W-what are you doing?”  
“Shhhh.” Shadow said. Encouraged by the returned affection, Shadow moved onto Tails’s lap, facing him. He smiled almost shyly and brought up his free hand to caress tails’s cheek. Both of their hearts sped up, breath slow and nervous. Shadow leaned in and planted his lips softly against Tails’s  
At first, Tails leaned into the kiss, but when Shadow’s hand moved from his cheek to his abdomen, Tails let out an involuntary gasp and pulled away and whispered, “B-but what about Sonic?”  
Shadow let out a low chuckle, leaning in to kiss Tails softly on the neck, hand moving down to the fox’s crotch. Shadow’s cheeks noticeably warmed up when he felt just how hard Tails was. “we can have more fun that you'd ever have with that faker.”  
A horny gasp escaped Tails. A hand grabbing the back of Shadow’s head and holding him in his neck. Shadow took the hint and began gently sucking on Tails’s neck. Shadow moved so his cock was comfortably pressing against Tails’s, grinding teasingly on them before slowly jerking them both off. Shadow moaned and growled into Tails’s neck while Tails, not wanting to wake Sonic, stifled his moans by clasping his hands over his mouth. He silently begged Shadow to keep going with his hips, pushing into Shadow’s hand with each stroke.  
Tails built up the courage to move his hands away from his face, instead resting them on Shadow’s hips. “Ahh… shadow…”  
Shadow moved again, this time so his ass was rubbing against Tails’s throbbing cock. “Yes, Tails?”  
“H-how come you… never asked me out…” Tails said, a shiver jolting up his body from the sensation of Shadow’s ass on his member.  
Shadow turned away, glaring at the sleeping Sonic with regret. “...”  
Tails turned Shadow’s face to his and looked into Shadow’s eyes.  
“Would you have said yes?” Shadow finally said, positioning Tails’s cock at his hole and pushing his hips down to slide Tails inside. Shadow grit his teeth and gripped Tails tight.  
Tails buried his face into Shadow’s neck and let out a hard, horny moan. “Yes, Shadow, GAH!” It felt too good, Tails lost control and yelped with pleasure into the room. Shadow quickly held his hands over Tails’s mouth. “Shhhhh~”  
Shadow kept his hands securely over Tails’s mouth and moved himself up and down Tails’s cock. Tails’s hot breath on Shadow’s hands made him shiver. His cock made shadow writhe. It was the perfect size to press right up against Shadow’s prostate when fully inside. Shadow locked eyes with Tails, smirking mischievously as he rolled his hips, moving his ass all the way from Tails’s tip, then all the way down to the base with each movement. Tails whimpered quietly, wanting desperately to let shadow know how good it felt, but knowing it might come out too loud and wake Sonic.  
Tails brought a hand up to caress Shadow’s cheek, eyes silently pleading with Shadow for a kiss. Shadow smirked and let go of Tails’s mouth. Tails reflexively let out a sharp moan, then glanced at Sonic with worry in his eyes. Shadow chuckled and kept working up and down Tails’s cock, almost trying to get Tails to make noise. Sonic was still blissfully unaware and in a deep sleep. Once satisfied that he wasn’t waking up, Tails grabbed Shadow’s face and forcefully kissed him, suddenly gripping the hedgehog tight as a white hot pulse of pleasure shot down his spine. He sucked on Shadow’s tongue as a sudden, powerful orgasm overtook him. Tails clenched tight, trying to hold it in long enough to pull away and warn shadow, but Shadow wouldn’t let him. He instead leaned into the kiss, intoxicated by how tails moved during his orgasm, soon feeling himself being filled by a hot, thick load.  
Shadow slowed down, eventually coming to a stop with Tails still balls deep inside him, letting Tails go limp with heavy breaths. Shadow lovingly stroked the fur on Tails’s cheeks. “How'd that feel?”  
“S-so good, Shadow... “ Tails said, feeling Shadow’s still hard prick rubbing against his chest. “W-What about y- AGH!” Tails bit into the meat of his palm to silence himself as Shadow slid off his cock, overstimulating Tails suddenly.  
Both boys turned to the sleeping sonic, giggling to themselves as Sonic continued to sleep.  
“You want to keep going? Heh.”  
Tails nodded shyly “I-it’s only fair… you h-haven’t finished…”  
A devious smile crossed Shadow’s face. “Got a place where we can make more noise?”

Chapter 1 End

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
